


Как Дерек пару искал

by Liraira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Matchmaker!Stiles, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Scott McCall/Allison Argent, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Past Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Peter is a creeper, Writer!Derek, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Когда Дерек впервые за десять лет встречает своего бывшего парня, Джордана, он на ходу сочиняет историю о своей личной жизни (или ее НЕ отсутствии). Конечно, правда всегда всплывает в самый неподходящий момент. И теперь его сестра Кора требует, чтобы Дерек привел своего (воображаемого) бойфренда на ее свадьбу.У него есть месяц, чтобы превратить этого "воображаемого" бойфренда в настоящего. Но сначала его надо найти.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Как Дерек впал в панику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [See Derek Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067176) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



Дерек знал, что не стоило брать трубку. Надо было просто проигнорировать звонок, как только он увидел, что звонит Кира. Ничего хорошего этот вызов не сулил.

Но нет же, он ответил. Дурак как он есть.

— Дерек слушает.

— Дерек, — начала Кира. Ее тон намекал, что она собирается попросить об одолжении, и Дереку это совершенно точно не понравится.

— Нет, — тут же отказался он.

— Пожалуйста, я тебя умоляю. Я застряла на другом конце города, а у меня интервью назначено на три часа. Я никак не успею.

Дерек глянул на часы — 14:45. Могла бы и пораньше предупредить.

— Ты вообще видела мой рабочий график? На мне висит пять статей и рекламная публикация, которые должны уйти в печать сегодня.

— Знаю, знаю! И клянусь, я тебе все отработаю с процентами, — по крайней мере, она говорила извиняющимся тоном. — Мне безумно жаль, но только тебе я могу доверить провести это интервью: оно пойдет на обложку сентябрьского выпуска.

Дерек ясно представил ее широко распахнутые глаза, которыми она, вероятно, сейчас буравила трубку. Он застонал и смирился, что работать придется до самой ночи.

— Будешь мне должна. По гроб.

— О, _спасибо!_ Ты мой спаситель. Серьезно, только скажи, что тебе надо — и я все выполню.

— Аккуратнее с подобными заявлениями, — предостерег Дерек.

— Ты мне _жизнь спасаешь_. Да я бы тебе первенца подарила, если бы только он был тебе нужен, — голос девушки немного затих, как будто она отодвинула телефон подальше от рта. — Все заметки и список вопросов должны быть на твоей почте приблизительно… прямо сейчас.

Его компьютер пискнул, оповещая о новом письме и Дерек глянул в свой планшет, убеждаясь, что оба устройства синхронизированы.

— Получил.

— Отличненько. Интервью пройдет в конференц-зале. Ты _самый-самый_ лучший человек на Земле, Дерек!

Прежде, чем Дерек успел ей что-то ответить, в трубке раздались короткие гудки. Он вздохнул и встал, удерживая телефон и планшет в руках. Изучая вопросы и заметки Киры, Дерек направился в конференц-зал, захватив две чашки кофе для себя и собеседника.

Он провел пальцем по планшету, взглянул на имя в самом верху и тут же набрал Киру.

— Дерек? Ты что-то…

— _Джордан Пэрриш_? — закричал он. Пара человек высунулись со своих рабочих мест, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и Дереку пришлось заставить себя снизить тон. — Ты назначила встречу с _Джорданом Пэрришем_?

— Да? — растерянно ответила она. — А вы знакомы?

— Мы… — Дерек заглянул в комнату отдыха, проверяя никого ли там нет и проскользнул внутрь. — Мы ходили вместе в старшую школу.

— О, так это же замечательно, — воскликнула Кира. — Значит, вам будет о чем поговорить.

О чем поговорить. С Джорданом. Дерек горько рассмеялся.

— Мы встречались.

— Ой-ой, — после непродолжительной паузы отозвалась девушка.

— Он бросил меня на выпускном.

— Ох божечки, — выпалила Кира. — Черт, Дерек, мне так жаль, я понятия не имела.

— Конечно же ты не знала, — буркнул Хейл. Не то чтобы у него была привычка хоть и рассказывать всем подряд о своих неудачных отношениях в выпускном классе. Или о любых других неудачных отношениях. Пожалуй, единственным аспектом его жизни, который мог бы гордо носить метку «успех», была работа.

— Я могу кого-то другого взяться за интервью, — предложила Кира. — Как насчет Гринберга?

Черта с два он позволит Гринбергу взяться за историю, которой грозит сентябрьская обложка.

— Нет, я справлюсь, — сказал Дерек. — Все пройдет нормально. Возможно, это не более, чем тезка.

— Спасибо, — в голосе Киры прозвучало невероятное облегчение. — Ты мой спаситель. Серьезно. И если это тот же парень, с меня еще одна услуга.

Кира должна будет ему сразу две услуги? Дерек почувствовал, как его брови поползли на лоб.

— Через два месяца ты об этом пожалеешь.

— Ты мне задницу прикрываешь. Поверь, об этом я не пожалею.

Дерек положил трубку и вздохнул, снова опустив глаза в заметки Киры. Желудок сжался, стоило только снова прочесть «Джордан Пэрриш» в начале документа.

Хейл несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Он был профессионалом. В первую же неделю своей работы ему довелось опросить половину каста «Людей Икс». Он получил эксклюзивное интервью с Альфи Инохом после того, как тот получил роль Майлза Моралеса. Значит, и с этим он справится.

Кроме того, в мире, без сомнения, было много Джорданов Пэрришей. Каковы шансы, что это был тот же самый парень?

***

Вероятность этого даже была чертовски велика.

Дерек вошел в конференц-зал и наткнулся на очень знакомого светловолосого, зеленоглазого сексуального мужчину, сидящего во вращающемся кресле на другом конце стола. Пусть его кожа была более загорелой, по сравнению со школьными годами, и он успел набрать пару лишних килограммов, Дерек его легко узнал.

Ощущение, словно его в живот ударили, но потрясение прошло быстрее, чем того мог ожидать Дерек. Он дернул плечом, сбрасывая напряжение и выдал свою лучшую профессиональную дружелюбную улыбку.

— Джордан Пэрриш?

Джордан сел и расплылся в ослепительной улыбке, от которой ладони Дерека моментально покрылись потом, а сердце забилось быстрее.

— Черт возьми, Дерек? Дерек Хейл?

Дерек надеялся, что растянутые в улыбке губы не перекривило. Он обошел стол и протянул руку:

— Джордан. Давно не виделись.

— Вот уж точно! — к его удивлению, Джордан вскочил со стула и стиснул его в объятиях. — Я тебя с выпускного не видел. Думал ты уехал в Техас или что-то вроде того.

Дерек напрягся и неловко похлопал Джордана по спине, надеясь, что после этого мужчина перестанет его обнимать.

— Вообще-то в Иллинойс.

— О! — Джордан отступил, еще раз хлопнув его по плечу. — Старик, как я рад тебя видеть. Хотя я удивлен. Думал, интервью должна была проводить какая-то Кира?

Дерек взмахнул планшетом и сел за стол, жестом приглашая Джордана сделать то же самое.

— У нее возникли неотложные семейные дела, и я вызвался заменить ее.

Джордан улыбнулся еще шире и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ого, — он пошевелил бровями. — Звучит, словно она нечто особенное.

— Так и есть, — Дерек с трудом удержался от закатывания глаз. — Она одна из лучших наших журналистов.

— И больше между вами ничего нет? — продолжал допытываться Джордан.

— Дружба, — кратно отрезал Дерек. — Итак, раз уж я в курсе о твоем загруженном расписании, пожалуй, начнем.

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахнулся Джордан. — Мы десять лет не виделись. Мы можем себе позволить выделить пару минут и поболтать о жизни.

 _Я не хочу с тобой ни о чем болтать_. Дерек проглотил эти слова. Он обещал Кире, что что все пройдет отлично. И не стоит злить собеседника.

— Чем ты вообще занимался после школы? — спросил Джордан, совершенно не замечая явного раздражения Дерека. — Чем ты вообще занимался в том Иллинойсе?

— Учился, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Работал. Получил степень и устроился в журнал. Вот так я и оказался тут.

— Степень, да ты молодец, — поздравил Джордан. — Всегда знал, что ты из умников. Не удивительно, что ты с такой легкостью получаешь образование.

— Ну, а ты как? — спросил Дерек, чтобы перевести тему.

— О, я пошел в колледж. Потом перевелся из Беркли в Калифорнийский и поступил на факультет театрального искусства. Успел сняться в нескольких студенческих фильмах, а потом на меня вышел продюсер «Перекрестка Дрейка». И уже в следующий момент я сидел в самолете, летел в Ванкувер на съемки. Дикость, правда?

— Безумие, — безразличным тоном согласился Хейл.

— И знаешь, именно там я познакомился со своей девушкой. Она согласилась стать моей женой, кстати, — Джордан ткнул пальцем в планшет: — Не пиши об этом. Еще никто не знает, что она стала моей невестой. Мы собираемся объявить об этом на следующей неделе.

Дерек почувствовал, как его брови приподнялись в удивлении.

— _Девушка?_

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Джордан. — Колледж помог мне осознать, что я все же скорее би, чем гей.

Это было неожиданно. В старших классах Пэрриш не замечал никого, кроме парней.

— Ну, а у тебя как на личном фронте? — спросил Джордан. — Есть кто-то особенный?

Дерек собирался ответить «нет». Правда собирался. Отрицание уже вертелось на кончике его языка.

Но Джордан откинулся на стуле и снова открыл рот:

— Только не говори мне, что ты стал одним из этих взрослых скучных мужиков, которые так сосредоточены на своей карьере, что забывают о более важных вещах в жизни.

— У меня есть парень, — ответил Дерек. И _что?!_

— Это же потрясающе! — усмехнулся Джордан. — Давно вы вместе?

— Около шести-семи месяцев, — « _Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, что ты несешь?!_ » — Он замечательный.

— Круто. Я действительно очень рад слышать это, — Джордан придвинулся и легко стукнул в плечо. — Рад за тебя.

Дерек внутренне сжался от лжи. Но, черт подери, они с Пэрришем десять лет не виделись, и еще столько же не увидятся.

— Спасибо. Итак, давай, пожалуй, вернемся к интервью.

— Да, ну, Дерек, — заискивающе произнес Джордан. — Давай еще поговорим.

— Это не у меня тут интервью берут, — Хейл глянул на часы: — А у нас осталось всего сорок пять минут.

— О, ну хорошо, — скривился Джордан. — Говоришь совсем как мой личный ассистент.

 _Как человек, которому определенно слишком мало платят за его работу,_ — подумал Дерек

***

Остальная часть беседы прошла относительно безболезненно. Дерек передал свои заметки и запись разговора Кире, как только она вернулась в офис. Она накинулась на него с объятиями благодарности, и Дерек думать забыл о своей маленькой белой лжи. Все прошло не так плохо, как он боялся, и хотя его все еще задевало, что Пэрриш бросил его десять лет назад, ему в конце концов 27 лет. Он действительно мог быть чертовым профессионалом, когда это было необходимо.

Кроме того, больше никто не был в курсе, что там наплел Дерек.

Он отправился домой, рассчитывая позже ударно позаниматься в спортзале в компании своего телефона и очередной серии «Воздействия», а затем выпить пиво за своего несуществующего парня. Он совершенно не против был быть одиноким — вот совсем не против — но поведение Джордана вывело его из себя.

То, что у него не было стабильных отношений, не делало его неудачником. У него были друзья: Эрика и Бойд, Айзек и Кира. А еще у него был родители, сестры и другие члены семьи, как бы сильно они не действовали ему на нервы.

Да, было бы неплохо иметь бойфренда. Здорово, когда есть кто-то, кто лежит на второй половине кровати, и чье лицо светилось бы от счастья, когда он встречал бы Дерека после работы. Но это было из разряда «хотелось бы», а не «необходимо». И так было нормально. Дерека все устраивало.

Звонок Коры застал его посреди беговой дорожки, и Дерек нахмурился. Обычно она обходилась СМСками.

— Слушаю.

— Дерек! — весело начала она.

Слишком весело. Это настораживало.

— Да, Кора?

— Ты ни за что не угадаешь, кого мы с мамой сегодня встретил!

— Далай Ламу? — закатил он глаза.

— Ха-ха, — он был почти уверен, что сестра показала телефону язык. — Нет, болван. Джордана.

Вот черт.

— Ну надо же, — сказал Дерек, стараясь звучать непринужденно. — А я как раз у него сегодня интервью брал для журнала.

— Ага, он об этом говорил, — согласилась Кора.

О нет. Дерек уже понимал, чем все закончиться, и избежать катастрофы совершенно не получалось. Он нажал кнопку на беговой дорожке, уменьшая скорость и переходя на бег. Может, ему удастся перевести разговор в другое русло, если он…

— Ну ты и засранец! Какого черта ты не сказал, что у тебя появился парень?

Слишком поздно. Дерек содрогнулся от злости в ее голосе.

— Послушай, Кора все не так…

— Нет, знаешь что? Не хочу ничего слышать! Небось сейчас выдашь какую-то нелепость, что просто не хотел сглазить. Что имеет смысл. Я понимаю. Первые месяцы моих отношений с Лидией все время безумно боялась, что сделаю что-то такое, после чего она меня возненавидит. А я потеряю лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.

— Если бы она тебя возненавидела, значит она совершенно тебя не заслуживала, — вступился за сестру Дерек.

— Спасибо, — голос Коры смягчился. — И ладно, шесть месяцев, я понимаю почему ты молчал.

— Кора, все совершенно не… — начал он с тяжелым вздохом.

— Но ты же придешь с ним на мою свадьбу?

Дерек застыл и чуть не свалился с беговой дорожки.

— Что? О чем ты?

— Пожалуйста? — в детстве такой просящий тон обеспечивал ей дополнительную присыпку и шоколадной крошки на мороженном. — Знаю, что это слегка как снег на голову, — ну или не слегка, — но я очень-очень хочу встретиться с твоим парнем. И мама с папой, и даже Лора, тоже хотят.

О боже, _он разобьет сердце своей младшей сестре_. Дерек собрался с духом.

— Кора…

— Просто… Ты ни с кем по-настоящему не заводил отношения после школы, а те, которые были, заканчивались очень быстро. И я знаю, что ты был один. И мне просто хочется, чтобы в твоей жизни был кто-то. Вроде Лидии для меня, понимаешь? И, возможно, я слегка вне себя, что первым об этом узнал Джордан, а не я, но то не так уж и важно. А важно то, что ты счастлив. Ведь ты же счастлив, да?

И что, черт побери, ему на это ответить?

— Да, я счастлив.

— Вот и замечательно, — Кора казалась искренне взволнованно. — Так ты придешь с ним на свадьбу? Пожалуйста?

Дерек приложился головой о поручень на беговой дорожке. Он на отлично справлялся со многими вещами, но умение говорить «нет» своей младшей сестренке не входило в список.

— Хорошо, я приведу его.

— Ура! — судя по звукам в трубке, Кора принялась плясать по всей комнате. — Отлично. Мы с мамой не можем дождаться и познакомиться с ним. Ой, мне пора бежать. Лидия привела парня из новой фирмы по кейтерингу. Я тебе уже говорила, что прошлый слился?

Дерек слез с беговой дорожки и сделал глоток воды.

— Ага, он вроде как сделал двойную бронь?

— Точняк. Его сестра выходит замуж в тот же день и он хотел, чтобы его служба обслуживала его семью, — недовольно фырчит Кора. — Лидия сказала, что этот тоже профессионал, и я ей верю. Иногда я почти уверена, что она вышла из утробы, уже зная, как спланировать любое мероприятие.

— Иногда я думаю так же, — соглашается Дерек. — Беги тогда к ней.

— Хорошо. Люблю тебя, старший брат. И не забудь прийти на мою свадьбу под руку со своим парнем.

— И я тебя, сестренка, — Дерека слегка подташнивает: — Не забуду.

***

Первым делом, сразу после того, как повесил трубку, Дерек впадает в панику на пять минут. Он только что пообещал своей младшей сестре, что придет на ее свадьбу в сопровождении несуществующего бойфренда.

Сразу после этого он набрал Бойда. Потому что Бойд умел сохранять спокойствие в любой ситуации, и мог бы помочь Дереку найти выход из этой ситуации. После того, как назовет его идиотом, конечно.

Итак, спустя два часа после звонка-катастрофы и разговора с Корой, Дерек пришел в квартиру Бойда и Эрики с китайской едой и пивом. А Эрика смеялась так сильно, что начинала сипеть от нехватки воздуха.

Дерек хмуро уставился в свое пиво и глубже зарылся в диванные подушки.

— Не смешно.

— О, не соглашусь, — Эрика утерла слезы. — Ты соврал бывшему, что у тебя есть парень, а он рассказал об этом твоей сестре и матери. Это просто уморительно.

Дерек стукнулся головой о спинку дивана.

— Чем я вообще думал?

— А ты и не думал, — констатировал Бойд. — Ты никогда не мог думать головой, если дело касалось Джордана.

— Верхней, — уточнила Эрика и снова расхохоталась.

— Да, я идиот, — простонал Дерек. — Но если я не найду себе парня до свадьбы Коры, она меня убьет. Или разревется. И тогда меня убьет уже наша мать за то, что испортил церемонию.

— Может, просто скажешь ей, что вы разошлись как раз накануне свадьбы? — спросил Бойд. — За месяц многое может произойти.

— Можно было бы, — он уже думал об этом, — но ты хоть представляешь, как чудовищно она будет себя чувствовать, учитывая, что она собирается соединить себя узами брака с любовью всей своей жизни, а меня только что бросили? Это испортит ей весь день, возможно, еще и свадьбу испортить, и мы снова возвращаемся к тому, что наша мать меня убьет. Не говоря уж о том, что Кора захочет выследить и покалечить парня.

— О, я бы на это посмотрела, — Эрика прикрыла рот рукой, но в ее карих глазах все еще плясал восторг.

— Забыла, что она сделал с Джорданом в школе? — напомнил Бойд. — Черт, я удивлен, что она просто остановилась, чтобы перекинуться с ним парой слов.

— Ну, он теперь звезда киноэкрана, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Думаю, она в состоянии простить ему разбитое сердце ее брата десятилетней давности.

Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так горько, но Эрика перестала смеяться и похлопала его по плечу.

— Я бы сказала, отпусти и забудь, но это был эпически мудацкий ход с его стороны, — она сжала его руку. — Но, эй, мы и без этого мудилы неплохо провели время на выпускном, верно?

— Верно, — Дерек улыбнулся этому воспоминанию и стукнул своей бутылкой пиво Эрики.

Бойд протянул руку со своим пивом и тоже чокнулся.,

— Итак, ты не знаешь никого, кто согласился бы сыграть роль твоего бойфренда на выходные?

— Нет, — тяжело вздохнул Дерек.

— Если бы он был с кем-то таким знаком, у него бы уже был настоящий парень, — закатил глаза Эрика.

Дерек хотел было возразить, но черт побери. Это было правдой. Он уже несколько лет не ходил на свидания. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но это значило, что список кандидатов на его потенциальную пару был удручающе пуст.

— Ну, — глотнул пива Бойд, — у нас всегда есть вариант с Крейгслистом*.

— О боже, нет! — передернуло Дерека. — Лучше я стану жертвой материнского и сестринского гнева.

— Не обращай на него внимания, — Эрика отвесила легкий подзатыльник Бойду. — И не переживай. Я знаю парочку парней, которые замутят все на высшем уровне.

— На высшем?.. — о нет. Глаза Дерека шокировано распахнулись. — Я не найму эскорт на свадьбу своей сестры, Эрика!

— Я хоть слово сказала про эскорт? — стукнула его по голове девушка. — Нет. Не сказала. Но это тоже неплохой вариант. Будем иметь его в виду на самый крайний случай. Я говорила, что знаю двух парней, у которых свой сайт знакомств. Кроме того, они еще и промышляют сватовством за отдельную плату. Можем просто объяснить им ситуацию, и они найдут тебе какого-то парня.

Дерек пристально уставился на нее.

— Ты знаешь двух парней, которые работают свахами, — повторил он, все еще не веря своим ушам.

— Да, — кивнула Эрика. — Скотт МакКолл и Стайлз Стилински. Мы вместе ходили в старшую школу. Но мы были выпускниками, а они только перешли. Так что ты их можешь и не помнить.

— Стилински… — это шерифский пацан, что ли? — нахмурился Бойд.

После его слов и Дерек вспомнил Стилински и МакКолла, они еще были в команде по лакроссу. Один был долговязым, бледным и гиперактивным, с коротким ежиком волос и россыпью родинок, а у другого были черные вьющиеся волосы, оливковая кожа и большие проблемы с астмой. Десять лет спустя он бы даже не сказал, кто из них Стилински, а кто МакКолл, они всегда ходили вместе, как два неразлучника.

— Ага, это он, — ответила Эрика, уже что-то быстро набирая на экране телефона. — Посмотри, смогу ли я назначить нам встречу. Когда Кора женится?

— Через месяц, — застонал Дерек и приложил бутылку пива ко лбу. — Восьмого мая.

Эрика недовольно цыкает и возвращается к набору текста.

— Значит встреча нам нужна была еще вчера.

— Если бы я мог путешествовать во времени, — бурчит Дерек, — первым делом я бы не позволил себе придумать бойфренда.

— Ну-ну, не переживай ты так. Тетушка Эрика обо всем позаботится.

— Мне от этого не полегчало, — признался Дерек.

— И не должно было, — фыркнул Бойд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Крейгслист - сайт объявлений, где можно найти любое - буквально любое! - предложение о работе.


	2. Как Дерек Стайлза встретил

Два дня спустя Дерек стоял перед небольшим зданием из красного кирпича/ На парковке перед ним едва могло уместиться с десяток машин. Вывеска на стеклянной входной двери гласила: «Лобстер*: сайт онлайн знакомств», а внизу мелкими буквами: «Служба знакомств Дельгадо».

Дерек еще ни разу в своей жизни не сомневался в чем-либо так сильно, как в этой затее.

— Ты уверена, что мы приехали по адресу?

— Мне его скинул Стайлз, — ответила Эрика. — Давай же, пошли зайдем.

— Официально заявляю, что считаю эту идею ужасной и согласился на нее только потому, что в противном случае меня задушат мать и/или сестра.

— Мы примем это во внимание, мелкий плакса, — Эрика схватилась за входную дверь и распахнула ее. — После вас.

Дерек сердито зыркнул на нее, но Эрика уже много лет была совершенно невосприимчива к подобным взглядам.

Внутри было… ну, Дерек не знал, чего точно ожидать от компании, управляемой двумя школьными приятелями Эрики, но точно не чего-то хорошего, да и внешний вид еще больше уверил его в собственной правоте. Но кресла и диван в приемной были дорогими и кожаными, а паркет на полу был темным и ухоженным, с цветным ковром под стеклянным кофейным столиком.

— Думал тут всюду будут висеть постеры, — признал Дерек.

— Если бы Стайлзу позволили заниматься дизайном интерьера — так бы и было, — Эрика плюхнулась на диван. — Но декоратор быстро наложил запрет на подобное.

— Ага, поэтому они все висят в его кабинете, — произнес новый голос.

Дерек поднял глаза и увидел входящего в приемную смуглого черноволосого мужчину, с намечающейся козлиной бородкой и кривой улыбкой на лице.

— Скотт! — вскочила на ноги Эрика.

Он ухмыльнулся и, обогнув стул, заключил ее в крепкие объятия.

— Привет, Эрика. Стайлз говорил, что ты забежишь.

— Ну, мы давно не виделись. Должна же я была вас проведать, — она отступила назад и указала на Дерека. — Это Дерек Хейл, помнишь его?

Чувствуя смущение из-за ситуации, Дерек неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— О, точно, Дерек, привет, — все также улыбаясь Скотт шагнул к нему, протягивая руку. — Я тебя помню. Твоя сестра Кора училась с нами в одном классе.

— Скотт МакКолл, верно? — Дерек ответил крепким рукопожатием.

— Ага, — просиял Скотт, — но вообще-то я теперь Скотт Дельгадо**. Сменил фамилию отца после восемнадцатилетия.

— Оу, — неловкость, которую раньше испытывал Дерек, была несопоставима с тем, что ему приходилось переживать сейчас. — Я, эээ… прошу прощения.

— Не, нормально все. Откуда бы тебе знать, — весело отмахнулся Скотт. — В любом случае, это ведь ты пришел на консультацию, верно? Присаживайтесь! Стайлз будет здесь через минуту, и мы сможем приступить к делу. Может хотите чего-нибудь? Вода, газировка, кофе?

— От воды не откажусь, спасибо, — снова усаживаясь на диване, попросила Эрика.

Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в приемную ввалился еще один парень, скользя по полу, словно собираясь рухнуть в любой момент. При этом между руками у него каким-то чудом были зажаты четыре чашки с водой.

— Не парься, Скотти, я уже все за тебя сделал, — новое действующее лицо расставило чашки на кофейном столике и вытерло руки о штанины. Протянув руку Дереку, парень представился: — Приветики, Стайлз Стилински, к вашим услугам.

Если что-то в нем и осталось от того долговязого гиперактивного мальчугана из старшей школы, то Дерек этого не заметил. Волосы Стайлза, темные и растрепанные, отросли, и теперь он мало походил на того долговязого сопляка. Он все еще был слегка худощав, но теперь по крайней мере был с Дереком приблизительно одного роста. Широкие плечи, красивые руки, длинными пальцами, которые приковывали внимание и большими теплыми карими глазами, которые приковывали еще больше внимания, чем чертовы пальцы.

Дерек раньше никогда не терял слова от встречи с кем-то, кого он последний раз в глаза видел декаду назад. Это приводило в замешательство.

— Эм, чувак?

Окрик Стайлза напомнил, что тот все еще стоит с протянутой рукой и ждет, пока Дерек ее пожмет. Боже. Он словно все воспитание растерял. Он быстро схватил Стайлза за руку (теплую, сильную) и сжал ее.

— Дерек Хейл.

— Дерек, добро пожаловать в нашу скромную обитель, — Стайлз обвел свободной рукой приемную. — Итак, Эрика говорит мне, что тебе жизненно необходим парень?

Вопрос заставил Дерека с небес на землю, и он медленно опустился на диван, надеясь, что тот разверзнется и поглотит его.

— Эм. Да. Я хотел бы найти пару для посещения свадьбы моей сестры.

— Которая всего через месяц, — добавила Эрика. — Потому что он наврал своему бывшему, что состоит в отношениях, а теперь его мама и сестра в восторге от того, что Дерек не помрет старой девой.

— _Эрика,_ — Дерек пригвоздил ее взглядом.

— Что? — она невинно моргнула. — Они должны быть в курсе всех событий, чтобы помочь тебе найти парня.

— В этом нет ничего постыдного, — успокоил Скотт. — Вы даже не представляете себе какое количество людей приходит к нам в надежде найти пару на свадьбы, встречи выпускников и тому подобное.

— На то мы и свахи, — развел руками Стайлз. — Это наша работа. Мы найдем парня твоей мечты за четыре недели или меньше, не парься.

Первым побуждением Дерека было скрестить руки на груди в защитной позе и нахмуриться, но он смог-таки удержать руки расслабленно лежащими между коленями.

— Слушай, я ценю это, но я ищу не столько парня своей мечты, сколько парня, которого я могу перетерпеть в течение 48 часов, что будет длиться свадьба.

— Ты пришел в брачное агентство, — парни уставились на Дерека словно у него вторая голова вдруг выросла, и Скотт продолжил — но тебе не нужны отношения?

— Я рассчитывал, что вы дадите просмотреть парочку анкет или что-то вроде того. Я бы встретился с каждым из списка и просто выбрал бы наиболее подходящего, — признался Дерек.

— О боже, — Эрика спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Чувак, это не так работает, — Стайл продолжал смотреть на него как на умалишенного.

— Может и не так, но это именно то, что мне надо, — нахмурился Дерек.

— У нас месяц! — Стайлз обвел всех рукой. — Мы можем найти тебе настоящего бойфренда.

А вот теперь Дерек уже скрестил руки и нахмурился.

— Мне не нужен бойфренд.

— Тогда зачем ты соврал, что он у тебя есть? — прищурился Стайлз.

 _Потому что даже спустя десять лет мой бывший все еще умеет находить больные места._ Дерек сжал губы, чтобы эта фраза и в самом деле не вырвалась.

— Потому что мы живем в социуме, где все уверены, что с тобой что-то не так, если ты одинок. Вера в это настолько сильна, что существует целая индустрия, построенная вокруг оказания помощи найти себе вторую половинку.

— Ну, если ты уверен, что все именно так… — у Стайлза перехватило дыхание, глаза широко раскрылись. Он выглядел словно Дерек ему пощечину влепил.

— Дерек, — Эрика больно ткнула его в бок локтем, — веди себя хорошо с этими джентльменами, которые стараются помочь тебе выйти из затруднительного положения.

Дерек стиснул зубы и потер ребра.

— Прошу прощения.

— Эй, Эрика, — вскочил с дивана Скотт. — А я тебе говорил, что мы с Элисон забрали фотографии с обручения? Не хочешь глянуть?

— Но… — начала она.

— Вот и отлично, пошли! Стайлз тут сам с Дереком управится.

Прежде чем Эрика успела что-то возразить, Скотт утащил ее из комнаты, и Дерек остался наедине с явно рассерженным Стайлзом.

Он вцепился пальцами в бедра и перевел взгляд в угол комнаты.

— Слушай, я уверен, что у вас есть море других клиентов, которым действительно нужна ваша помощь.

— А тебе, значит, не нужна, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Я же сказал, мне не нужен парень. — Боже, Дерек начинал чувствовать себя заевшей пластинкой. — Мне нравится моя жизнь такой, какая она есть. У меня есть прекрасные друзья, удивительная моя семья, и у меня есть работа, которую я люблю. Просто никто больше не верит, что я и так совершенно счастлив.

— Значит, ты живешь по принципу НР? — Стайлз нахмурил брови и почесал подбородок.

— По какому принципу? — недоуменно моргнул Дерек.

— НР? «Никакой Романтики»? Диапазон отношений, который не предусматривает романтику.

— Что? Нет, — отрицательно мотнул головой он.

— Так ты не против романтического аспекта? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Не против.

— Как думаешь, в будущем у тебя будут отношения?

— Ну да, рано или поздно, — пожал плечами Хейл.

— Тогда почему не прямо сейчас? — Стайлз уперся локтями в колени и наклонился вперед. — Черт, тебе все равно нужна пара. Почему бы не найти кого-то, с кем ты мог и правда построить отношения.

Дерек закатил глаза.

— Потому что, как бы ты ни искал, тебе не найти того, кто захотел бы быть со мной, ясно? Я уже пробовал онлайн-знакомства, заполнял эти крохотные профили, — он отмахнулся. — Бесполезная неработающая хрень.

— Срань господня, чувак, — Стайлз присвистнул. — По шкале от 1 до 10, где 1 — это дружественно-нейтральные, а 10 — извержение Везувия и смерть Помпеи, насколько плохи были твои прошлые отношения?

— Они не были плохими, — пробормотал Дерек. А вот их разрыв был, но это уже совершенно другая история и Стайлзу он ее рассказывать не будет. — Это не имеет значения.

— А я думаю, что имеет.

— Нет, — слова задели за живое, и Дерек снова уставился в угол комнаты. — Не имеет. И я думал, тут служба знакомств, а не прием у консультанта по отношениям.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, как часто мне приходится совмещать эти две профессии.

Дерек перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

После долгого молчания Стилински застонал и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я больше не буду расспрашивать о твоих прошлых отношениях, хотя думаю, что это многое бы объяснило. И тебе решать — рассказывать мне или нет. — Он наклонился вперед. — Но вот что я тебе скажу. Люди платят мне кучу денег, чтобы я помог им найти кого-то, и веришь или нет, я в этом хорош. Ну, или мы — Скотт и я. У каждого человека где-то там есть идеальная пара, и я могу помочь тебе найти твою.

Дерек не сдержался и фыркнул.

— Хорошо, засранец, — янтарные глаза Стайлза сузились. — Как насчет пари?

— Пари? — повторил за ним Дерек.

— Ага, пари. Ты думаешь я не смогу найти тебе кого-то, а я уверен, что смогу, — Стайлз откинулся в кресле и сцепил пальцы, возбужденно блестя глазами. — Итак. Ты даешь мне что-то, с чем я могу работать — заполняешь нашу анкету, позволяешь мне составить приличный профиль для тебя, все такое. А я гарантирую, что не только найду тебе спутника к свадьбе твоей сестры, но и того, с кем тебе захочется с головой погрузиться в настоящие отношения.

— Я не собираюсь заключать с тобой никакой долбаный спор, — проворчал Дерек.

— В чем дело, Хейл? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Боишься продуть?

— Ну да, словно меня это вообще заботит.

— Тогда в принципе боишься?

Он не должен был покупаться на это. Не должен был. Дереку уже почти тридцатка стукнула. Он не собирался злиться на язвительного засранца, который был слишком привлекательным, себе же во вред.

— Смысл мне заключать это пари? Для меня в этом никакой выгоды нет.

— Кроме потенциальной возможности завести парня? — спросил Стайлз. — Хорошо. Ты фанат Marvel, DC или еще чего?

— И Marvel, и DC, — нахмурился Дерек. — А что?

— У меня в кабинете висит плакат «Мстителей» с автографами всех актеров, а также Джосса Уэдона и Стэна Ли. Это одна из моих самых ценных вещей, — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. — Если ты выиграешь — если я не смогу найти тебе кого-то, с кем ты действительно захочешь завести отношения, а не просто проторчать двое суток на праздник — я отдам его тебе.

— Правда, что ли? — Дерек приподнял брови.

Стайлз кивнул. Его лицо помрачнело.

— Стопроцентная правда. Однако, если выиграю я — ты сделаешь видео-отзыв о высоком качестве наших услуг.

— Ни за что! — Дерек готов был поклясться, что почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его лица.

— То есть, — Стайлз расплылся в акульей улыбке, — ты не сомневаешься в моем выигрыше?

— Это не то, что я...

— Так ты принимаешь вызов?

Дерек внимательно смотрел в решительное выражение лица Стайлза. Подобный предмет спора — одна большая нелепость. Но что-то в это пари вызывало в нем внутренний отклик, хотело принять вызов, доказать что-то Стайлзу. Дерек понятия не имел, что именно хочет доказать, но, господь ему свидетель, доказать это что-то хотелось изо всех сил.

— Ладно, — отрезал он. — Твоя взяла.

— Отличненько, — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. — Я найду тебе идеального парня.

***

Дерек подготовил целую упаковку пива, которая должна была помочь скоротать время, пока он заполнял опросник, выданный Стайлзом. Анкета занимала всего два бумажных листа, которые лежали красной папке с огромными безвкусными белыми сердечками. Хейл даже сам с собой на двадцатку поспорил, что дизайн папки — детище Стилински. Почему-то ему казалось, что это в стиле Стайлза.

Не то чтобы Дерек вдруг стал экспертом в том, что «в стиле Стайлза».

Он не особенно хотел заполнять опросник, но это было частью договоренности. Отлынивать он не собирался. Кроме того, теперь на кону стоял плакат «Мстителей», и черт побери, Хейл хотел его заполучить почти так же сильно, как доказать Стайлзу, что он ошибался.

Кроме того, его последнее заполнение анкеты на сайте знакомств оказалось совершенно бесполезным. Стайлз мог создать лучший профиль в мире, и Дерек все равно в итоге останется одинок. Он с болью сознавал, что его внешность — это практически единственное его достоинство.

Он открыл папку и достал листы, которые ему предстояло заполнить — странно, что это нельзя было сделать онлайн, но плевать.

На первой странице были стандартные вопросы, которые он ожидал увидеть: имя, возраст, что он искал, семейное положение, образование, профессия, хобби, пил ли он, курил и были ли у него татуировки. Зато, вторая страница…

_Расскажите о своем идеальном свидании._   
_Расскажите о своем идеальном партнере._   
_Расскажите о ваших идеальных отношениях._   
_Среди всех ваших увлечений, какое ваше любимое? Почему?_   
_Довольны ли вы своей работой? Почему или почему нет?_   
_Работа вашей мечты: какая она?_   
_Если бы вы могли жить в любой точке земного шара, где бы вы жили и почему?_   
_Перечислите тройку своих любимых книг, фильмов и музыкальных групп, и расскажите, почему именно они._   
_Звездные войны: приквелы или оригинальная трилогия?_   
_Если любите Star Trek, пожалуйста, укажите, какой именно Star Trek._   
_MARVEL или DC и почему?_

Дерек почувствовал, как его брови полезли на лоб. Они хотели знать, какую версию «Звездного пути» он предпочитает? Он рассчитывал просто ставить галочки, а не писать эссе о своих личных вкусах.

Он вздохнул и записал несколько ответов, делая большой глоток пива каждый раз, когда ему удавалось написать целое предложение, не закатывая глаза. Слава Богу, Эрики и Бойда здесь не было. Они бы повеселились на славу, особенно Эрика.

Дерек представлял, как бы Стайлз сочинял этот опросник для их компании. Черт, да он даже мог представить еще несколько десятков задротских вопросов, которые точно вошли бы в анкету, не запрети Скотт все, кроме горстки оставшихся.

Хейл задумался, а что предпочитает сам Стайлз: Marvel или DC, приквелы «Звездных войн» или оригинальную трилогию, или какую версию «Звездного пути» он сейчас просматривает.

 _Нет._ Дерек покачал головой и засунул заполненную анкету обратно в зловещую папку. Какая разница, что нравится Стайлзу? Важно было лишь сможет ли тот выполнить обещанное, и найти Дереку пару.

Конечно, они _определенно_ могли бы найти одного парня в Сан-Франциско, который мог бы выдержать рядом с Дереком все выходные.

_Определенно._

***

Дерек заполнил анкету, как и обещал, и доставил ее Стайлзу на следующий день. Он ожидал, что Стайлз мозг ему чайной ложкой выест из-за некоторых его ответов, но вместо этого все было на удивление профессионально. Стайлз даже словом не обмолвился об отсутствии у Дерека хобби.

— Отлично, — произнес Стайлз, когда закончил просматривать. — Дай мне парочку дней, и я свяжусь с тобой по поводу идеального партнера. Тебе как — звонить или СМС скинуть?

— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Крутяк, — сказал Стайлз, и это было именно так.

Не прошло и двух суток с тех пор, как он занес Стайлзу анкету, как на его телефон пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера.

От кого: **Номер неизвестен**  
 _Эй, чувак! Присмотрел тебе несколько хороших ребят. Как насчет встретиться завтра в три в кафешке?_  
 _С одним из них, не со мной._  
 _Это Стайлз, кстати. Если ты все еще не догадался._

Дерек закатил глаза и сохранил номер.

Кто: **Я:**  
 _Ты всех клиентов называешь чуваками?_

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Неа, только тех, кого это бесит._  
 _Серьезно. Завтра, в три часа дня, свободен, нет?_

Кто: **Я:  
** _Конечно свободен._

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Зашибись! Парня зовут Джексон Уиттмор._

Дерек открыл свой календарь и вбил нужную информацию, прежде чем снова вернуться к сообщениям.

Кто: **Я:  
** _Что мне стоит знать об этом парне?_

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Учился в Беркли, водит Porsche, знает о вине и кофе больше, чем любой человек, вероятно, в принципе должен знать. Юрист в крупной фирме в центре города. На нем будет серый костюм с голубой рубашкой и серебристым галстуком._  
 _Удачи! Потом скажешь, как все прошло!_

Последняя строка заканчивалась огромным улыбающимся смайликом и большим пальцем.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Дерек почувствовал, как его губы скривились в легкой улыбке. И что гораздо хуже, глупая надежда начала пускать ростки в его груди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Лобстер. Эта отсылка вынесла мне мозг, пока я не додумалась посмотреть в комментарии под оригинальной главой. Речь идет о сериале "Друзья" и той серии, где Фиби рассказывает, что Россу и Рейчел суждено быть вместе, потому что "он ее лобстер". В русской озвучке он был ее "крабом")) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKBovKaCUHQ И ничего личного, но все еще считаю, что русский дубляж полностью убил атмосферу сериала: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR50OjuRErA


	3. Как Дерек на свидания ходил

На следующий день в три часа Дерек пришел в кафе в поисках парня в дорогом костюме, который ездил бы на «Порше».

Два часа спустя Дерек с грохотом распахнул дверь «Службы знакомств Дельгадо» и пронесся через приемную по коридору.

— О, привет, Дерек! — Скотт высунулся из своего кабинета слева.

— Стайлз! — прорычал Дерек.

Улыбка сползла с лица Скотта, и махнул рукой в сторону коридора.

— Последняя дверь направо.

Дерек благодарно кивнул. Все же он был знаком с общественно принятыми знаками вежливости.

И тем ни менее, ему понадобится алиби на момент убийства, потому что он собирался убить Стайлза.

Он даже не потрудился постучать в дверь кабинета, просто ворвался внутрь.

Стайлз матерясь вскочил из-за компьютера.

— Срань господня, чувак, какого х… Дерек? — растерянность на его лице сменилась пониманием, и он снова опустился в кресло. — Ты не выглядишь, как человек, который отлично провел время на свидании.

— Существует ли более высокомерный мудак среди кандидатов на место моего парня?! — зашипел Дерек. — Я думал, ты хочешь выиграть в нашем споре.

— Ну да, возможно, поначалу он и правда кажется слегка заносчив…

— Слегка? — Хейл сжал кулаки. — Он десять минут не затыкался о своей машине. Следующие **двадцать** он подробно рассказывал о каждой знаменитости, с которой когда-либо работал, а после этого я терпел его бесконечную болтовню о том, как он однажды снялся в музыкальном клипе с LMFAO. И это не считая семи сексистских замечаний, которые он сделал в адрес бариста, заказывая нам кофе.

— Ты их _сосчитал?_ — опешил Стайлз.

— Я счел своим долгом дать ей на чай по два доллара за каждое, — отрезал Дерек.

— Ох, чувак, это действительно мило, — лицо Стайлза стало мягче.

Все на что хватило Дерека — это на буравящий взгляд в ответ.

— Точняк, — парень прокашлялся и отвел взгляд. — Замечание не к месту.

— _Думаешь?_ — Дерек мерил шагами комнату. — И как будто этого было недостаточно, он спросил меня, не хочу ли я взять в рот в туалете.

— Стоп, _что?_ — глаза Стайлза чуть не вылезли из орбит.

— Он попросил отсосать ему в туалете кофейни, — повторил Дерек.

О боже, — Стайлз прикрыл рот руками. — Мне так жаль.

— Если этот типаж парней ты подыскиваешь для меня, уж лучше я все-таки попытаю удачи на Крэйгслист.

— Чувак, **нет,** — Стайлз перегнулся через стол и понизил голос. — Единственное, что тебе даст этот сайт, это возможность стать звездой выпуска вечерних новостей.

— Да ты издеваешься, — Дерек спрятал лицо в ладонях. Это уже был явный перебор.

— Нет, дружище, ни капли. Серьезно. Я слышал несколько совершенно _безумных_ историй об этом сайте.

Он его придушит. Честное слово. Дереку пришлось засунуть руки в карманы, чтобы удержаться от желания ударить Стайлза по лицу.

— Ну что ж, я готов рискнуть.

— Слушай, мне и правда очень жаль. Джексона порекомендовал один наш друг, и при первом знакомстве он не показался таким козлом, — Стайлз развернулся на стуле и начал печатать на компьютере. — Он полностью вычеркнут из твоего списка. Следующий парень, Мэйсон, он хороший. Я думаю, что он психологически не способен быть придурком. Скотт нежно напевал в течение пяти минут вместо нормального разговора сразу после общения с ним. Он немного моложе тебя…

О, _черт его побери_ , нет.

— Насколько моложе?

— Ему двадцать один, — ответил Стайлз. — Он еще не закончил колледж. Но ты писал в анкете, что не возражаешь, если парень будет тебя младше.

Ладно. Двадцать один — это еще не так страшно, как боялся Дерек.

— Да, пожалуй, сойдет, — с опаской признал Дерек.

— Клево, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Я назначу вам свиданье.

За следующие восемь дней Дерек побывал на свиданиях чаще, чем за последние восемь лет.

Вначале был Мейсон, который и правда не был придурком, но которого поймали на подделке удостоверения личности, когда они зашли в бар выпить, потому что ему было всего восемнадцать лет. А рассказы о том, что он выпускник? Речь шла о старшей школе, а не колледже.

Когда Дерек позвонил и сообщил ему об этом, Стайлз выругался и пробормотал что-то насчет того, чтобы провести еще один мастер-класс для Скотта по вычислению поддельных удостоверений личности.

Следующее свидание было с Аланом. Он был неразговорчив, и Дерек совершенно не был против. Однако по окончанию третьего часа все, что Дерек знал о нем, это его фамилия и тот факт, что он был ветеринаром. И что ему действительно нравилось давать загадочные ответы на любой вопрос, который ему задавали.

Дерек решил все же отложить его как возможный вариант — ему было по плечу вытерпеть тихого и загадочного мужчину на протяжение двух суток. Он был в этом почти уверен.

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так настаивал на том, что он не более чем простой ветеринар, — жаловался он во время звонка Стайлзу, отчитываясь после свидания.

— Да, о его прошлом известно всего ничего, — сказал Стайлз. — Типа, вообще никаких подробностей? С другой стороны, ты не узнал о нем ничего такого, за что тебя могли бы убить. Тебе, наверное, не стоит больше ходить с ним на свидания.

Дерек вычеркнул Алана из списка возможных кандидатов.

Крис, следующий парень, не был настолько же скрытным. Его проблема была в том, что он был слишком напорист. Дерек провел два часа, чувствуя себя так, словно его допрашивают в полиции, и Крис каким-то образом ухитрился превратить выбор десерта в откровенную угрозу.

— В жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то так агрессивно ел чизкейк, — признался позже Дерек Стайлзу.

— Хорошо, что он не остановил свой выбор на брауни — ответил Стайлз. — Я слышал, что это то же самое, что угрожать отправить кормить рыб на дне морском, но, возможно, я давно не обновлял свой переводчик названий десертов на мафиозные угрозы.

Дерек рассмеялся. Он винил во всем полбутылки вина, выпитого за ужином.

Адриан был учителем химии в старшей школе, который был настолько чванлив и заносчив, что Дереку пришлось покинуть ресторан меньше, чем через час, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, иначе он сломал бы ему нос и разбил очки.

— Он довел официантку до _слез,_ — возмутился Дерек. — И даже не оставил чаевых.

— Я собираюсь начать посылать тебя на свидания, просто чтобы проверить, какие эти парни на самом деле, а не когда они перед кем-то, кого пытаются закадрить, — сказал Стайлз.

— Рискни, и никто никогда не найдет твое тело.

— Не соблазняй меня, маленький льстец.

Лиам был еще одним молодым парнем, которому на самом деле исполнился двадцать один год, работал моделью и, возможно, отличная кандидатура, чтобы побороться с Джексоном за звание главного мудака года. Половину свидания он просидел, разговаривая по телефону со своим агентом, а вторую половину активно строча кому-то сообщения. Или, может быть, вел онлайн отчет о свидании в своем твиттере, Дерек не был уверен.

— Познакомь его с Джексоном. Они могут устроить соревнование по козлистости, — проворчал он Стайлзу по телефону после того, как вышел из ресторана.

Стайлз рассмеялся и замолчал.

— А знаешь, это не такая уж плохая идея. Если все получится, я дам тебе пять процентов.

Дерек с силой шлепнул себя рукой по лицу.

После того, как Дерек ушел с двенадцатого свидания (с каким-то придурком, который не умолкал о своей работе в ФБР), вытирая шоколадное фондю со своей любимой рубашки, он столкнулся с внезапным осознанием того, что до свадьбы осталось две недели, а воз и ныне там — идти ему не с кем.

Бойд составил ему компанию в прачечной, работая с рабочими документами, пока Дерек закидывал одежду в надежде, что шоколад отстирается.

— Ты и дальше собираешься ходить на свидания? — спросил Бойд.

Дерек прищурился, глядя на стиральную машину.

— Думаю, с тем же успехом я мог бы на протяжение двух недель головой о стену биться.

— Но ты все также продолжаешь ходить, — невозмутимо заметил Бойд.

— Если я прекращу, я не только проиграю пари, но и останусь без пары на свадьбу, — сказал Дерек. — А именно поиски спутника и были первопричиной всей этой нелепости.

— Хочешь сказать, — фыркнул Бойд, — ты и дальше собираешься страдать на этих свиданиях только ради того, чтоб утереть Стайлзу нос в этом споре?

— Оно того стоит, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Я хочу увидеть его лицо, когда он лично передаст в мои руки свой постер.

— Ну, а то как же, — Бойд отложил ручку и некоторое время смотрел на Дерека. — Знаешь, Стайлз бисексуал.

Дерек поднял одну бровь.

— И одинок, — продолжал Бойд.

Конечно, в итоге _ему_ суждено завести отношения с холостым свахой. Дерек прислонился головой к бетонной стене прачечной.

— Это многое объясняет.

— Так, когда там у тебя следующее свидание? — тяжело вздохнул Бойд.

— Завтра вечером, — ответил Дерек, после просмотра электронного календаря. — Шикарный ресторан в центре города, с каким-то парнем по имени Питер Кокс. Он будет в черном костюме, с приколотой красной розой к лацкану. Стайлз сказал, что он очень горяч.

— Ну, если **_Стайлз_** сказал, — буркнул Бойд и вернулся к оценке работ.

***

На следующий вечер Дерек пришел в ресторан немного раньше обычного, на ходу поправляя галстук. Ему не впервой было посещать такие шикарные места, как это, но одеваться _так_ для первого свидания казалось немного чересчур.

Он уже начал ленно сочинять отповедь стайлзу после свидания, когда свернул в столовую и заметил мужчину с ярко-красной розой, приколотой к черному костюму.

И это определенно был **не** Питер _Кокс._

Дерек поперхнулся и достал из кармана телефон, набирая Стайлзу сообщение.

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 ** _ПИТЕР_ _— МОЙ ДЯДЯ!_**

Он искал путь к отступлению — может быть, ему удастся спрятаться в баре? — когда взгляд Питера упал на него и его глаза моментально увеличились вдвое.

А потому он согнулся пополам от хохота.

Отлично, теперь выбора не осталось. Дерек подошел к столу, сел и сердито посмотрел на дядю.

— Питер Кокс, я полагаю?

— Значит, ты и есть тот самый сексуальный молодой джентльмен, — утирая слезы начал Питер, — с которым мне предстояло провести вечер? Это просто восхитительно.

— Кокс, — повторил Дерек. — Ты использовал вымышленное имя?

— Да ладно тебе, Дерек, — отмахнулся Питер и глотнул вина, — никто не использует свое настоящее имя для подобных встреч. Кроме тебя, очевидно. Хочешь, угощу тебя выпивкой?

— А тетя Джен знает, что ты здесь, цепляешь парней вдвое моложе себя? — проигнорировал шпильку Дерек.

— Мой драгоценный племянничек, — едко улыбнулся Питер, — тетя Джен помогала заполнять профиль. В конце концов это часть ее подарка на нашу десятую годовщину.

О Боже. Дерек лихорадочно соображал, что означают эти слова, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь удержаться от неизбежного вывода.

— Забей. Я не хочу этого знать.

— Но ты сам спросил, Дерек, и ты знаешь, как я ненавижу вопросы без ответов, — Питер явно ликовал. — Итак, несколько недель назад мы с Джен сели и обсудили нашу годовщину и некоторые идеи, которые могли бы придать ей немного пикантности…

— Заткнись, бога ради, — Дерек приложился головой об стол.

— Да что мы все обо мне, да обо мне. — напомнил Питер. — Что **_ты_** тут забыл? Мне казалось, что в твоей жизни уже есть кто-то особенный.

Ужас охватил Дерека, и все, что он мог сделать, это разинуть рот, пытаясь найти какое-то правдоподобное объяснение, почему он был на свидании, когда у него якобы уже больше полугода есть парень.

Видимо, что-то такое промелькнуло на его лице, потому что Питер моментально стал похож на пятилетнего ребенка, которого привели в кондитерскую и разрешили скупить все, что душе угодно.

— Почему, Дерек. Зачем ты ищешь пару на свадьбу Коры? Ты солгал своей младшей сестре о своем семейном положении?

Дерек стиснул зубы.

— Пожалуйста, не…

— Не что? Не говорить никому? — снова рассмеялся Питер. — С чего бы мне рассказывать? Господи, это словно воочию наблюдать за крушением поезда. А ведь до моего дня рождения еще целых три месяца. Такой подарок, не стоило так стараться, Дерек.

— Ненавижу тебя, — проворчал тот.

— О да, даже не сомневаюсь, — Питера это совершенно не беспокоило.

— Дерек!

Дерек вздрогнул, услышав свое имя, и увидел Стайлза, проскользнувшего в ресторан. Тот смотрелся совершенно неуместно в своей клетчатой рубашке и конверсах. Он пробрался к их столику.

— Итак, привет. Ты, должно быть, дядя Питер.

— Он самый, — Питер перевел на него взгляд. — Рад снова встретиться, Стайлз. Довольно забавно, что ты бегом примчался сюда, чтобы проверить, как проходит наше свидание. Или это Дерек тебя вызвонил?

— Вау, во-первых, это был самый криповый взгляд, который на меня когда-либо бросали, — признался Стайлз. — И, во-вторых, я сваха, который предпочитает лично держать руку на пульсе, чтоб ты знал. Особенно если клиент просит меня об этом.

Брови Питера поползли вверх, и он снова повернулся к Дереку.

— _Да неужели_. А так сразу и не скажешь.

Дерек вскочил со стула.

— Пока, дядя Питер. Хорошего тебе вечера.

Он вышел из ресторана недостаточно быстро, чтобы пропустить ответ Питера:

— И тебе, Дерек! Увидимся на свадьбе!

Хейл был уже на полпути к своей машине, когда Стайлз догнал его.

— Эй, Дерек! Чувак, погоди!

Дерек резко обернулся, и Стайлз едва успел притормозить.

— Мой дядя, Стайлз? Серьезно? Это, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем свидание с Джексоном.

Стоит отдать ему должное, Стайлз смущенно потупился.

— Мне очень жаль, приятель. Серьезно, клянусь, обычно у меня не бывает таких проколов с организацией свиданий для одного и того же человека. Давай я приглашу тебя на ужин, чтобы загладить свою вину.

— Что? — Дерек моргнул, его сердце внезапно забилось слишком быстро.

— Послушай, — Стайлз потер затылок, — я чувствую себя ужасно, что у тебя было так много эпически дерьмовых свиданий. Ты уже при параде, я тоже тут, так что позволь мне угостить тебя ужином или еще чем.

— Ты хочешь угостить меня ужином здесь? — Дерек бросил взгляд на ресторан, из которого они только что вышли.

— Что? — Стайлз оглянулся назад. — О нет! Нет, господи, нет, чувак. Я почти уверен, что метрдотель собирался вышвырнуть меня оттуда за то, что пришел в джинсах. Нет, в трех кварталах на север есть закусочная «У Джой». Я постоянно туда захаживаю. Отличные бургеры, лучше картошка спиральками и молочные коктейли, которые либо погрузят тебя в священный экстаз, либо заставят испытать оргазм. Возможно, и то, и другое сразу. — он перевел на Дерека широко раскрытые янтарные глаза и кивнул в сторону улицы. — Ну так что?

Дерек мог бы отказаться. Мог бы сказать: «Пожалуй, мне следует отправиться домой и отдохнуть». Мог бы ответить: «Это глупо, и с меня довольно. Плевать если я проиграю пари или доведу сестру до слез».

Вместо всего этого, он словил себя на согласном кивке.

— Да, давай. Бургеры — это отличная идея.

— Вот и ладушки, — Стайлз улыбнулся с облегчением. — Прошу, следуйте за мной, мой дорогой сэр, к абсолютному удовольствию ваших вкусовых рецепторов.

— Не перехвали, — Дерек закатил глаза.

— Это совершенно точно невозможно, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

***

Дерек был уверен, что «У Джой» была одной из тех забегаловок, о которых можно было узнать только по рекомендации другого человека. Не будь с ним Стайлза, он бы даже вход не заметил.

Стайлз толкнул дверь и протянул руку:

— После вас, сударь.

Дерек закатил глаза и понадеялся, что краска, которая залила его щеки, не видна сквозь густую щетину.

— Не обязательно хохмить.

— Я живу, чтобы хохмить, — с легкостью признался Стайлз.

— Мы не на свидании, — напомнил Дерек.

— Вот тут, мой друг, вы ошибаетесь, — Стайлз покачал пальцем. — Это самое настоящее свидание, или, скорее, это настоящее «свидание-компенсация», на котором я обязуюсь отработать весь ужас твоих прошлых свиданий. Потому что, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, я _отличная пара_ для свиданий.

— Да что ты говоришь, — брови Дерека попытались скрыться за линией роста волос.

— Эй, то, что я не состою в отношениях, не означает, что я понятия не имею как себя вести на свиданиях, — возразил Стайлз.

Он не стал ждать, пока к ним подойдет официантка, а сразу повел Дерека в дальнюю часть кафе в кабинку, обитую красной тканью.

— Может, следовало подождать. пока к нам кто-то подойдет? — неуверенно огляделся Дерек.

— Неа, — Стайлз вытащил меню из-за бутылки кетчупа. — Я сюда ходил месяца четыре, прежде чем Джесс — это внучка Джой, она тут теперь всем заправляет — сказала мне садиться где заблагорассудится и избавить ее от хлопот.

Как по команде, к их столику неторопливо подошла официантка.

— Стайлз, давно не виделись.

— Привет, Даниэль, — просиял парень. — А я тут друга привел.

Даниэль окинула Дерека беглым взглядом.

— Черт побери, я бы тоже не отказалась от таких друзей, как у тебя.

Дерек отвернулся, стараясь скрыть свое смущение, но был уверен, что никого не обманул.

— О, он такой застенчивый, — Даниэль, казалось, была в _восторге_ от этого. — Мне нравятся застенчивые.

— Да ладно тебе, отстань от человека. Он тут впервые, так что для начала будем два клубничных лимонада, хорошо? — сказал Стайлз. — О, да, и еще жареные грибы.

— Ты будешь свой обычный заказ?

— Дай нам пару минут на изучение меню.

Дерек поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Стайлз подмигнул ей. Даниэль фыркнула и засунула блокнот обратно в фартук.

— И не мечтай, Стилински.

— Твой отказ ранит, знаешь ли! — крикнул ей вслед Стайлз, но ее уже и след простыл.

— Вы друзья? — спросил Дерек.

— Я впервые переступил порог этого кафе в день, когда Даниэль впервые надела форму официантки, — рассказал Стайлз. — Мне нравится считать, что между нами связь. Итак, — он развел руками над столом и ухмыльнулся, — добро пожаловать в мою обитель. Я кучу раз засиживался допоздна за этим столом, пока готовился к выпускным экзаменам, знаешь ли.

— М? — протянул Дерек. — Ох уж эти экзамены на сваху, да?

— Во-первых, это было неуместно, — ткнул в него трубочкой Стайлз. — Быть свахой — это очень стрессовая, но и полезная работа. Во-вторых, я учился в Беркли, козлина. Специализация — криминология.

— Как черт возьми, — не смог скрыть удивления мужчина, — можно было с криминологии перейти на собственный сайт знакомств?

— Ну, мы уже вроде как занимались этим до колледжа, — сказал Стайлз. — Так что Скотт и я просто продолжали работать ради денег. После выпуска, рынок труда для нас обоих предлагал одно дерьмо, но сватовство и знакомства всегда пользовались спросом. Поэтому мы попросили нашего друга помочь с созданием веб-сайта и решили сделать полностью посвятить себя этой работе, пока мы не погасим кредиты. — Стайлз указал на стол. — И так мы оказались здесь.

— Подожди, — Дерен удивленно моргнул, — хочешь сказать, что ты этим занимался еще в старшей школе?

— В выпускном классе, — согласно кивнул Стайлз. — Мы начали операцию Помоги Сойтись Нашим Родителям, Пока Неразделенное Сексуальное Напряжение Не Прикончило Нас Во Имя Бога Любви или ПСНРПНСННПНВИБЛ.

— Это вообще на каком языке было? — недоуменно спросил Дерек после того, как Стайлз бегло протараторил эту тарабарщину. В ответ Стайлз показал ему язык.

— После того раза Скотт запретил мне давать названия чему бы то ни было. И возвращаясь к нашим баранам. Наши родители неловко топтались на месте с этим их «наша симпатия взаимна, но мы не встречаемся» вроде как всю нашу старшую школу. И в итоге, в выпускном классе нам это надоело, и мы решили поспособствовать решению этой проблемы.

— Поспособствовать? — уточнил Дерек. — Говоришь как босс мафии.

— Что-то вроде того! — весело сказал Стайлз. — Мы оба сказали каждому из наших родителей, что совершенно не против, чтобы они снова начали ходить на свидания. И с куда меньшей деликатностью предложили им сходить на кофе или что-то из той же оперы, потому что они вели себя как подростки. Наш план сработал только частично, поэтому мы записали их в качестве сопровождающих на выпускной бал, — Стайлз слегка потряс кулаком. — Они танцевали до последней песни. Наше первое удачное сватовство.

— Они все еще вместе?

— Свадьбу сыграли сразу после того, как мы окончили колледж, — Стайлз продемонстрировал ему гордо торчащие большие пальцы. — И это было зашибись как круто. А еще позволило нам сделать великолепный рекламный ролик для нашего сайта свиданий.

— Ну конечно же, — усмехнулся Дерек.

— Ладушки! Давай глянем меню, ну, или, думаю, это тебе следует его посмотреть, раз уж я его практически наизусть помню, — Стайлз рассмеялся и потер затылок. — И, думаю, это не то, чем следовало бы хвастаться.

— М-м, — Дерек пожал плечами и раскрыл меню. — Я так часто ходил в закусочную на Мейн-Стрит в старших классах, что они начали готовить мой заказ, как только я переступал порог заведения.

Стайлз запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся, и ничего себе, какая у него длинная шея. Длинная, бледная и красивая, а от звука его смеха все тело Дерека наполнялось теплом

Черт, он на него пялился. Хейл снова уставился в меню, надеясь, что Стайлз ничего не заметил.

Даниэль вернулась с закусками и напитками и приняла их заказы — чизбургер с беконом и картошка спиральками для Стайлза, обычный чизбургер с домашним салатом для Дерека.

— Ты еще пожалеешь, что не заказал картошку спиральками, — предупредил Стайлз.

— Я оставляю место для одного из этих оргазмических молочных коктейлей, — Дерек вернул меню на прежнее место за кетчупом. — Кроме того, я всегда могу стащить ее у тебя, если мне так сильно захочется.

— Только попробуй, Хейл, — Стайлз угрожающе поднял вилку. — Тронь мою картошку, и останешься без руки.

— Так вот как ты обращаешься со своими кавалерами на свидании, — фыркнул Дерек. — Угрожаешь им тяжкими телесными?

— Только если они покушаются на мою картошку спиральками.

***

Ужин прошел… хорошо. Более подходящего слова для описания он подобрать не смог. Еда была вкусной, а Стайлз забавным. Раньше Дерек считал, что у него нет никакого ярко выраженной позиции по поводу фильмов о супергероях, но, очевидно, все шло коту под хвост, когда дело касалось Стайлза. Они ели гамбургеры, споря о том, какая из фаз КВМ* была лучшей (Дерек сказал, что первая фаза, Стайлз настаивал, что вторая, и компромисы не предвиделись), и можно ли было получить полнометражный фильм о Супермене, который действительно раскрывал бы сущность персонажа. Пока они пили молочные коктейли, Стайлз схватил ручку, и на салфетке нацарапал список комиксов, которые «чувак, ты просто обязан прочитать, и я серьезен как сердечный приступ. Как ты умудрился до сих пор не прочитать о Камале Хан в роли Мисс Марвел?!

Это было самое веселое свидание Дерека за многие годы.

И почти порнографические стоны Стайлза над молочным коктейлем были… ну, Дерек не был уверен, были ли они наградой или пыткой.

Как бы то ни было, из-за них тепло разливалось по шее и лицу, пришлось кучу времени просидеть, просто вперившись в стол. К счастью, Стайлз ничего не заметил.

Время пролетело очень быстро, и в десять часов вечера закусочная закрывалась, так что им пришлось вернуться к своим машинам.

Стайлз активно жестикулировал, рассказывая Дереку о своем худшем свидании.

— Короче, мы приехали в заповедник, так? И вдруг, сидя в джипе, слышим этот вой, и она знатно перетрусила. Типа начинает брыкаться, пытается натянуть на себя одежду и дать деру, а я пытаюсь ее успокоить, чтоб не мешалась под ногами пока пытаюсь перелезть обратно на переднее сиденье и вывезти нас оттуда. А потом в наши окна светит свет, и она верещит что-то об инопланетянах, которые собираются нас, украсть, и что нам вообще не следовало приезжать сюда, и она умрет девственницей.

Дерек засунул руки в карманы и рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину.

— Так кто же это был на самом деле?

— Департамент шерифа, — сказал Стайлз. — Собственно, это был сам шериф.

— Твой **_отец,_** — просипел Дерек, — поймал тебя за автомобильным перепихом в заповеднике?

— О да, — Стайлз потер руками лицо и покачал головой. — Это было _унизительно._ Скорее всего, не узнай он мой джип, он бы даже не стал бы слепить фонариком, но он хотел преподать мне урок. Я просто благодарен, что мы оба успели натянуть хоть пару тряпок, потому что загляни он в машину пятью минутами раньше, я бы больше не смог ему в глаза смотреть.

— О господи! — Дерек не мог прекратить хохотать. — Прости, мне не следовало смеяться, это ужасно.

— Тогда это было ужасно, а сейчас крайне уморительно, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз и стукнул Дерека по плечу. — Что насчет тебя? Худшее свидание в твоей жизни?

Ну вот. Теперь у Дерека был откровенно ужасающе большой выбор.

— Тебе за последние несколько недель или вообще в принципе?

— Давай «в принципе».

 _Отлично._ Дерек запрокинул лицо к небу, ломая голову и пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, что могло бы сравниться с веселым свиданием Стайлза, но все, что он сказал было:

— Выпускной бал.

— Выпускной? — переспросил нахмурившись Стайлз. — Серьезно?

Дерек пожал плечами, надеясь, что удалось достоверно изобразить, что ничего в этом такого нет особенного, и рассчитывая, что никто не заметил, как напряглась его спина.

— Мой парень в то время планировал нечто грандиозное на тот вечер, ведь это была наша первая годовщина. Шикарный ужин, бронирование номера в отеле после бала, прокат лимузина и прочий джентльменский набор. Он должен был заехать за мной в половине шестого, но так и не появился.

— Чувак, — пораженно распахнул глаза Стайлз.

Дерек отвел взгляд, он все еще едва мог говорить об этом.

— Я ждал целый час, прежде чем позвонила Эрика, выясняя, где я. Мы договаривались перед началом танцем встретиться для коллективных фотографий. Когда я все ей рассказал, они с Бойдом были у меня дома через пятнадцать минут, чтобы насильно отвести на бал. Я не хотел ехать, не хотелось быть третьим лишним, но ни один из них не позволил бы мне остаться дома и хандрить.

— У тебя хорошие друзья, — сказал Стайлз.

— Да, так и есть, — кивнул Дерек.

— Так что же случилось с чмошником? Я предполагаю, там не веселое недоразумение, вроде заглохнувшего посреди шоссе лимузина, произошло?

— Нет, — фыркнул Дерек. — Я припер его к стенке в школе в понедельник, чтобы спросить, что, черт возьми, происходит. А он ответил, что нашел другую пару для другого выпускного вечера в другой старшей школе. И она была более… интересной, чем я. Наши отношения были слишком пресными, — Дерек покачал головой. — Нет, это **_я_** был слишком скучным. Это если приводить его ответ дословно.

Стайлз изумленно уставился на него.

— Черт возьми, я даже не знаю этого чувака, и мне хочется врезать ему по физиономии.

— И тебе, и Коре — сказал Дерек. — Но это не значит, что он был неправ.

Стайлз остановился на тротуаре и схватил Дерека за руку.

— Стоп, _что?_ Думаешь, ты скучный?

Дерек сглотнул внезапный комок в горле. Он ни с кем раньше это не обсуждал, и не особо собирался делать это сейчас. Просто все… как-то вырвалось из него.

— Скучный. В смысле, я хожу на работу, посещаю спортзал, возвращаюсь домой и читаю, или пишу, или смотрю телевизор. Моя жизнь — рутина, и мне нравится моя рутина. Я не хочу просто…спонтанно бросить все в мгновение ока, чтобы свалить на Гавайи на выходные или совершить поездку по стране без предварительного тщательного планирования, — он поймал себя на том, что снова пожимает плечами, словно это каким-то образом защитит его от того, что он говорит. — Все думают, что моя работа сделает из меня интересного человека или же моя внешность может дать пару бонусных очков к «не пресности». Вот только после двух свиданий они узнают, что я простой тихий парень, который предпочел бы остаться дома и есть остатки тайской еды, чем тусить в клубах.

— Чувак, — повторил Стайлз, шевеля губами, как будто хотел сказать что-то еще, слова не подбирались.

Ха. Он лишил Стайлза дара речи. Дерек подумал, что этим он может по праву гордиться.

— Неважно. Я не против быть скучным. Это то, кто я есть. Но никто не хочет встречаться со скучным парнем.

— Ты не скучный, — сказал Стайлз, злобно скривив губы и вцепившись пальцами в рукав Дерека.

Дерек моргнул, услышав ярость в его голосе. _Такого_ эффекта он точно не ожидал.

— Ну и что с того, что ты живешь по повторяющемуся алгоритму и предпочитаешь проводить вечера дома, а не тусить? Это делает тебя интровертом, но не скучным. Ты надежный и на тебя можно положиться.

Дерек закатил глаза. «Надежный» было просто более приятным способом сказать «скучный».

— О да, ведь все только и делают, что ищут надежного партнера в своих отношениях.

— Ну, самые умные — да, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Знать, что кто-то прикроет твою спину, что всегда будет на твоей стороне, это охренеть как важно для отношений. И чувак, ты только посмотри на себя. Ты забавный, ты горячий, у тебя отличные отношения с семьей, у тебя постоянная работа… ты из тех парней, которые дают официантам кучу лишних чаевых, когда им приходится иметь дело с мудаками, а ты сдержанный и скромный, и даже не осознаешь, насколько ты потрясающий, черт возьми.

Дерек наклонил голову, хотя и был уверен, что в темноте Стайлз не мог разглядеть, как покраснело его лицо. Судя по жару, оно сейчас было совершенно красное.

— Ты… спасибо. Я ценю это.

Стайлз опустил руки и уставился на него.

— Ты ведь мне совершенно не веришь, да?

— Когда я только закончил колледж, — пожал плечами Дерек, — я впервые решился на онлайн знакомства. Заполнил анкету и настроил ее так, чтобы она охватывала всю страну, потому что я не был уверен, куда буду поступать в магистратуру. У меня не было совпадений. Ни одного. Так что три месяца спустя я просто… удалил профиль и с тех пор больше не пытался. Это совершенно бесполезно, понимаешь?

— Дерек, это был один единственный сайт и когда — четыре года назад? — уточнил Стайлз. — Ты не можешь…

— Да знаю я, — перебил его Дерек, потому что не хотел этого слышать. Эрика говорила то же самое, Бойд говорил это, и Хейл пытался напомнить себе об этом, но ничего не получалось. Он двинулся по улице в сторону своей машины. — Я знаю, но… Я не знаю. Из-за этого и моей ужасной личной жизни в колледже, мне казалось, что даже не стоит продолжать пытаться.

Стайлз резко развернулся перед ним, снова остановив его.

— Ладно, слушай. Нельзя позволить, чтобы твой образ романтического партнера был сформирован только на словах твоего ужасного мудака-членоносца из старшей школы и каких-то там отношений времен колледжа. Ясно? Ты потрясающий, и в один прекрасный день ты найдешь кого-то, кто признает это и, черт возьми, оценит это. И клянусь богом, я буду там, когда это случится!

Дерек хотел было отшутиться, но Стайлз был настолько серьезен, что смех застрял у него в горле.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я снял для тебя видео-отзыв, — сказал он, стараясь звучать непринужденно.

— Нет. Ну, не только это, — сказал Стайлз. — Я… ты классный, чувак. Ты мне нравишься. И я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

Сердце Дерека дрогнуло при словах «ты мне нравишься». Как друг, напомнил он себе. Друг и клиент, и больше ничего.

— Я… — начал он и тут же сглотнул, чтобы смочить горло. — Ты тоже ничего.

— Тоже ничего, сказал, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Да ладно тебе. По шкале от одного до десяти, сколько набрало это свидание? Тебе было весело? только честно. Один — это твое свидание на выпускном, а десять — свидание, которое заканчивается сексом втроем с двумя твоими любимыми знаменитостями.

На этот раз Дерек не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся в голос.

— О, по такой шкале? Шесть. Может быть, семерка.

— Да ты что! И все?

— Ну, это не закончится сексом втроем с двумя моими любимыми знаменитостями, — поддразнил Дерек.

— Ах ты гаденыш, — сказал Стайлз, но в его голосе не было злости. На самом деле, его голос звучал почти нежно. — Хорошо, хорошо, я смирюсь с семеркой. Но скоро, очень скоро у тебя будет десятка.

— Твоя уверенность ужасает.

— Я хорошо делаю то, что делаю, — усмехнулся Стайлз.

Они замедлились и остановились. Дерек понял, что они вернулись к первому ресторану, рядом с которым была припаркована его машина. Бросив быстрый взгляд на часы, он увидел, что уже почти полночь.

— Нихрена ж себе, так поздно.

— Поздно? — Стайлз вытащил из кармана телефон. — Вот дерьмо, и правда. Извини, чувак, я действительно не собирался так затягивать вечер.

Дерек достал ключи и отпер машину, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.

— Все в порядке. Было весело. Мне было весело. Тебя подбросить домой?

Стайлз покачал головой и махнул рукой в сторону улицы.

— Неа, я тут рядом живу. Кроме того, это хорошая ночь для прогулок, — он протянул руку. — Я отлично провел время, мистер Хейл.

Дерек сжал его ладонь в рукопожатии, и от того, как пальцы Стайлза обхватили его руку, по спине промаршировали мурашки.

— Я тоже, мистер Стилински.

К удивлению, Стайлз не отпустил его. Вместо этого он поднес руку Дерека к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

Мать честная. Если простое соприкосновение рук вызвало мурашки, то это было словно резкий удар током, статическое электричество, распространившееся от руки Дерека вверх по всему телу. Все, что он мог сделать, это стоять с открытым ртом.

Стайлз сжал его руку, затем отступил назад и подмигнул ему.

— Спокойной ночи, Дерек.

Он двинулся прочь, неторопливо спускаясь по улице, когда Дерек, наконец, снова обрел способность говорить.

— Стайлз.

Парень резко повернулся на пятках.

— Да?

Дерек заставил себя улыбнуться, надеясь, что улыбка не выдаст всего.

— Это было лучшее свидание в моей жизни.

Лицо Стайлза просияло, а затем он исполнил самый нелепый танец буги-вуги прямо на тротуаре.

— О да, Стилински все еще на коне.

Дерек закатил глаза, но разозлиться по-настоящему никак не получалось.

— Ты просто смешон.

— _До смешного потрясающ!_ — крикнул в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек только покачал головой и сел в машину, помахав напоследок рукой. Стайлз махнул в ответ и побежал туда, где, по-видимому, припарковался.

Дерек на несколько минут откинул голову на спинку сиденья, прежде чем завел автомобиль. Лучшее свидание, которое у него когда-либо было, и оно прошло с его долбаным свахой. Первый человек, который действительно заставил его смеяться, и это был его сваха. Ну, а как же иначе.

Хейл вздохнул и направился домой. Он мог бы разобраться со всеми этими глупыми чувствами позже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *КВМ - Киновселенная Марвел. Фильмы в этой вселенной разделены на фазы. Последняя закончилась вторым фильмом про Человека-паука с Холлландом. А до этого был чертов "Эндгейм" который разбил смертью Нат и Тони сердце переводчику. Побольше можете почитать о фазах тут: https://hype.tech/@id124/vse-fazy-kinovselennoy-marvel-vyshedshie-i-budushchie-owmxtkwk


	4. Как Дерек встретил Дени

На следующее утро телефон Дерека не прекращал вибрировать от череды сообщений, что и разбудило его.

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Эй, чувак, у меня тут еще одно свидание для тебя наклевывается!_  
 _Помнишь того парня, о котором я рассказывал тебе вчера вечером, который разработал нам сайт? Его зовут Дэнни, и он заколебал просьбами найти ему парня._  
 _Он 10 из 10 по шкале сексуальности и 10 из 10 по шкале НЕ МУДАК_  
 _Так как, устроить вам встречу?_

Дерек и сам не понял, почему от этих слов у него сердце ёкнуло. С чего он так расстроился? Разве не для этого он и нанял Стайлза, правда ведь? Он должен быть…ну, возможно, не в восторге, но, по крайней мере, немного счастливее от этого.

Но он все равно ответил:

Кто: **Я** :  
 _Конечно. Звучит хорошо._

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Зашибись! Я пришлю тебе детальки позже._

Кто: **Я** :  
 _Я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле напечатал «детальки.»_

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Чувак, тебе повезло, что я прописываю полностью слова в предложениях._

Дерек фыркнул и отбросил телефон в сторону. Свидание, скорее всего, состоится не сегодня. И раз уж сегодня суббота, у него есть время кое-что сделать.

Например, выяснить, почему он так зациклился на свидании со _Стайлзом <_

***

Позже в тот же день Стайлз в сообщении предупредил, что свидание с Дэнни Михелани пройдет завтра в кафе. Дерек отметил время в своем календаре и отписался Стайлзу, что получил сообщение. Стайлз написал ему в ответ: _«Зашибись!»_ и « _Надеюсь, это будет по крайней мере на шестерку._ 😉».

Дерек сразу же отправился на тренировку в спортзал, чтобы _чем-то_ себя занять.

Это было даже не полноценное свидание, а тренировочный его вариант. Свидание из жалости, Стайлз просто пригласил его на ужин, чтобы компенсировать тот факт, что его умудрились свести с дядей. Он был клиентом, а Стайлз — его свахой. Глупо так накручиваться себя из-за этого, глупо так накручивать из-за рукопожатия.

 _Тогда что значил тот поцелуй в костяшки пальцев?_ — услужливо спросил его разум.

Дерек нахмурился. Поцелуй в костяшки пальцев — это проявление Стайлзовости Стайлза. Стайлз ведет себя нелепо. Это ничего не значило, а если бы и значило, то не более, чем просто рецепт для душераздирающего разочарования.

Нет, он собирался забыть об этом и сосредоточиться на том парне Дэнни. Если Стайлз действительно дружил с ним, то был хороший шанс, что он был менее мудаком, чем предыдущие парни, с которыми Дерек ходил на свидания. Возможно, он даже хорош, или, по крайней мере, достаточно хорошо, чтобы Дерек смог вытерпеть с ним выходные. Тогда они смогут спокойно прекратить все «отношения» после свадьбы, Дерек заберет у Стайлза плакат «Мстители», и все вернется на круги своя, как было до того, как Дерек не намолол чуши Джордану. Больше никаких паршивых свиданий, никаких пост-свиданий со Стайлзом, никаких СМС переписок, обсуждений фильмов или чего-то еще. Все бы вернулось на круги своя.

Почему теперь это не звучало так же привлекательно, как несколько дней назад?

Дерек пришел в кафе на пять минут раньше, чтобы осмотреть помещение и занять столик у выхода. На случай, если ему понадобится быстро свалить. Он надеялся, что до этого не дойдет, но, черт возьми, в данный момент лучше перебдеть, чем потом сожалеть.

Он стоял в очереди, когда его телефон зажужжал от сообщения, и он вытащил его.

От кого: **Сваха Стайлз** :  
 _Удачи! У тебя все получится._

Дерек прикусил губу и быстро написал ответное «Спасибо», прежде чем убрать телефон. Он и так нервничал из-за встречи с Дэнни, не стоило переживать еще и из-за Стайлза. Он мог поклясться, что чувствует, как мурашки ползут вверх и вниз по его спине.

Бариста позвал его, и Дерек пошел забрать свой заказ, когда к нему подошел загорелый парень с чернильно-черными волосами и широкой улыбкой.

— Дерек Хейл?

Дерек схватил свой кофе и поднял бровь.

— Да?

— Я Дэнни. Друг Стайлза, — протянул ему руку парень.

— О, — Дерек переложил чашку с кофе в другую руку, чтобы обменяться с Дэнни рукопожатием. — Приятно познакомиться.

Он почти ожидал, что по его спине пробежит дрожь, но это было похоже на… простое рукопожатие. Совершенно обыкновенное, ничего экстраординарного.

— Ага, я тоже рад с тобой познакомиться, — улыбнулся еще шире Дэнни. Стайлз рассказывал о тебе много хорошего.

— Неужели? — Дерек услышал скептицизм в собственном голосе и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться.

— Не стоит так удивляться, — Дэнни указал на ближайший столик, и Дерек сел. — Он был просто помешан на тебе. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы он так много говорил о клиенте.

Дерек удивленно моргнул, не зная, что сказать. Стайлз упоминал его в разговорах со своими друзьями? Неоднократно? Он подавил желание расспросить, что тот о нем говорил.

— Стайлз тоже очень хорошо отзывался о тебе. Сказал, что ты помог им с созданием сайта?

— Да, — улыбка Дэнни приобрела оттенок самоиронии. — Я программист и специалист по разработке программного обеспечения, и возился с компьютерами еще со времен учебы в средней школе. К счастью, мое хобби относилось к разряду тех, которые приносили отличный доход. — Он поерзал на стуле. — Извини. Обычно я произношу слово «программист», и взгляд людей как бы стекленеют.

Дерек рассмеялся.

— Поверь, я прекрасно понимаю о чем ты. Писать для журнала не так круто, как кажется.

— Вот как? — Дэнни наклонился вперед. — Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне об этом?

***

Свидание прошло более чем удачно. Оно прошло отлично. Дэнни был добродушным и трезво смотрел на мир. Кроме того, он был настолько же привлекательным, как Хейлу и обещали. За двумя чашками кофе и круассаном они обсудили работу и семьи (у Дэнни тоже была младшая сестра), не допустив даже намека на неловкое молчание. И когда Дерек сбивчиво объяснил, почему он так сильно нуждался в парне, Дэнни рассмеялся и сочувственно похлопал его по руке, признав, что, вероятно, сделал бы то же самое, окажись он на месте Дерека.

Он был совсем-совсем идеален, с ним было почти пугающе просто найти общий язык. Дерек не испытывал неловкости. когда спросил поедет ли Дэнни с ним на свадьбу, и Дэнни ответил «Да» с искренней счастливой улыбкой.

Они обменялись телефонами, пожали друг другу руки, и Дэнни поцеловал Дерека в щеку, прежде чем расстаться.

Обычно Дерек сразу звонил Стайлзу обсудить свидание, как только оно заканчивалось. На этот раз он подождал, пока не добрался до своей квартиры. Желудок скрутило при мысли о предстоящем звонке.

Что было _глупо._ Именно этого он и хотел с самого начала. У него был бойфренд, который должен был поладить со всем семейством Хейлов в течение свадебного уик-энда. Дерек был рад, что все закончилось.

Да, Облегчение. Это было самое подходящее слово.

Дерек решил больше не откладывать дело, взял телефон и набрал Стайлза.

Стайлз, как обычно, ответил на середине второго гудка.

— Дерек! Как все прошло? Хорошее свидание? Тянет хотя бы на шестерку?

Дерек покачал головой в ответ, позволив себе громко вздохнуть от удовольствия, раз уж Стайлз был не в состоянии увидеть его мимику.

— Да. Хорошее. Даже отличное. Дэнни замечательный.

— Я же говорил. — на этих словах Стайлз, вероятно, ухмылялся. Дерек слышал это в его голосе. — Так что да, это обалденно! Вы, ребята, собираетесь снова встретиться?

— Я пригласил его на свадьбу, — почему он чувствовал себя так странно, говоря это Стайлзу? — Он согласился. А завтра мы собираемся пойти поужинать.

— Ух ты. Это… это замечательно, Дерек! — ответил Стайлз. — Больше никаких паршивых свиданий, верно?

Совершенно верно, больше никаких паршивых свиданий. Ни тебе плохих свиданий, ни встреч с незнакомцами, ни ночных звонков Стайлзу. Хорошо, что этот этап пройден, словно гора с плеч свалилась.

— Да, слава богу. Теперь даже не знаю чем заполнить свое свободное время.

— Ну, у тебя есть список непрочитанных книг. Могу предложить несколько комиксов, которые ты просто _обязан_ глянуть.

Дерек скорчил гримасу, глядя на телефон.

— Мой список непрочитанных книг и без того достаточно длинный, благодарю покорно.

Впервые с тех пор, как они встретились, молчание в телефонной трубке было неуютным, напряженным и неловким.

— Итак, — разорвал тишину Стайлз, которому показалось, что их молчание длится уже несколько лет, — думаю, на этом все. Для тебя нашлась пара.

— Ага, — слова для Дерека приобрели привкус пепла. — Полагаю, это означает, что мне-таки придется записать тот видеоролик.

— Ох, точно… Не… не парься. Я просто рад, что ты нашел кого-то. Стайлз откашлялся. — Послушай, у меня тут еще одна встреча запланирована, так что вынужден тебя покинуть. По поводу счёта просто набери Скотта, ладно?

— Ладно, — Дерек внезапно запаниковал и намертво сжал телефон, словно это каким-то образом можно помешать завершить звонок. — Стайлз.

— Чего?

— Я…Все было не так уж плохо, — признался Дерек. — Некоторые моменты так и вовсе были весьма забавными. Ты… у тебя это хорошо получается.

 _«Мне было весело с тобой, я буду скучать по тебе»,_ — почему, черт тебя дери, так трудно это сказать?

— Спасибо, — сказал Стайлз, но его голос звучал странно ровно. — Во всяком случае, мне действительно уже пора. Удачи вам с Дэнни, ладно? Увидимся на свадьбе.

Дерек вздрогнул и впился взглядом в телефон.

— Подожди, что? Ты придешь на свадьбу?

— Ага, чувак, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Лидия была одной из моих лучших подруг еще со школы. Я один из ее подружек невесты. Или дружище невесты. Я не знаю. Она подготовила для меня розовые галстук-бабочку и жилет.

— Тебе повезло, что обошлось без цветочной короны, — сказал Дерек. — Именно это Кора приготовила для Лоры и Эрики.

— Вот же блин блинский, — в голосе Стайлза звучал ужас. — Господи, надеюсь, Лидия ничего не успела нового придумать.

Дерек представил Стайлза в розовом галстуке-бабочке и цветочной короне, и ему пришлось засунуть руку в рот, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Думаю, тебе подобное очень пойдет.

— Если ты там ржешь надо мной, придурок, клянусь всем святым, я найду тебя и приколочу эту корону к твоей башке сразу после завершения церемонии.

— Рискни.

— О, не сомневайся, именно так я и сделаю, я… — в телефоне раздался звук, словно что-то рухнуло, и Стайлз выругался. — Черт, мне пора. Увидимся позже!

— Да, до скорого, — сказал Дерек, вслушиваясь в короткие гудки завершенного разговора.

Он сидел, смотрел на телефон в руках и занимался самовнушением: он совершенно не чувствовал себя обделенным из-за того, что больше не сможет так часто видеться со Стайлзом.

***

Дерек считал, что раз уж он нашел себе пару, то его жизнь до самой свадьбы будет вновь безоблачна. Однако следующие две недели стали настоящим испытанием. Два штатных журналиста заболели. Дереку и Кире пришлось взвалить на свои плечи всю ответственность за срыв сроков. Шесть месяцев свадебного планирования, наполненного дружбой и взаимопониманием, внезапно закончились тем, что Лидия вышла на тропу войны. Дерек три дня подряд получал головомойку от Коры, Лоры и Эрики.

Они с Дэнни сходили еще на два свидания: один ужин наедине, а второе — двойное свидание с Бойдом и Эрикой. Это позволило Дэнни не встречаться _со всеми_ друзьями и семьей Дерека сразу. Все прошло лучше, чем Дерек мог ожидать — Эрика была на удивление вежлива. А вот Бойд, хотя был сама любезность с Дэнни, подозрительно косился на Дерека весь ужин.

— Чего? — не выдержал Дерек, когда Эрика и Дэнни встали из-за стола и решили посетить уборную.

— Ничего. Он хороший парень, — пожал плечами Бойд.

— Хороший, — согласился Дерек.

— Ты ведь в курсе, что Стайлз будет на свадьбе?

Дерек заерзал на стуле, внезапно почувствовав себя неловко.

— Знаю. Это как-то взаимосвязано, а я не улавливаю?

Бойд потер большим пальцем переносицу и знакомо многострадально вздохнул.

— Нет, приятель. Ты просто… не будь мудилой, хорошо?

Никогда еще разговор с Бойдом так не сбивал Дерека.

— Я не му… С чего ты вообще об этом заговорил?

— Забей, дружище, — Бойд бросил на него равнодушный взгляд и покачал головой. — Поговорим позже.

По закону жанра Эрика и Дэнни тут же вернулись, стоило ему замолчать. Они расплатились и разошлись в разные стороны. Дерек решил, что лучше просто выбросить из головы замечание Бойда. Кроме того, он не собирался быть мудилой. С чего вдруг ему вести себя как мудила с Дени? Дэнни был великолепен.

Мелькнула мысль уточнить у Стайлза, может у него есть какая-то информация «только для своих». Но покачал головой. Стайлз больше не был его свахой. Стайлз больше не его.

От этого напоминания в груди болело больше, чем был готов признать Дерек.

***

Первым пунктом в Феерии Свадебного Уикенда Хейл-Мартин (спасибо, Эрика, за название) стала репетиция, которую Дереку позволили пропустить, и репетиционный банкет, на котором он присутствовал. Учитывая количество родственников, которые приезжали с разных уголков страны, Дерек еще месяц назад вызвался временно переехать в отель, и позволить кому-то занять его спальню. В конце концов ему потребуется всего два часа на дорогу. Кроме того, Дерек решил поблагодарить свою интуицию — такой поступок позволит им с Денни не оставаться наедине со всем семейством сразу.

Обычное взаимодействие с ними на репетиционном ужине, свадьбе и приеме итак будет трудно пережить.

— Итак, кроме мамы, папы и сестер, ты познакомишься с мужем Лоры, Майклом, потом с дядей Питером и тетей Джен, с моей кузиной Бет, а еще с Айзеком, который практически наш приемный брат — это длинная история…

— Дерек, расслабся, — засмеялся Денни. — Уверен, все пройдет хорошо.

Несмотря на все сомнения, так оно и было. Дэнни прекрасно поладил со всеми членами семьи Дерека, даже глазом не моргнул, когда мама и Лора зажали его в углу и начали самый настоящий допрос. Он легко отделался от не очень тонких (и достаточно жутких) замечаний Питера. Он понравился Коре: она показала Дереку большие пальцы и простила за то, что он шесть месяцев даже не заикался о своем «парне».

Стайлз не пришел. Дерек даже удивился, как сильно было чувство разочарования, когда заметил его отсутствие. А затем пнул себя за это чувство. Ведь весь план «У меня есть парень, и он не полный придурок» имел большой успех. Все прошло куда лучше чем он мог себе представить в тот момент, когда впервые пообещал Коре прийти с парой на ее свадьбу.

Собственно, единственная заминка за весь репетиционный банкет произошла, когда Кора схватила его за руку и вытащила в коридор.

На одно короткое мгновение Дерек испугался, что она его раскусила.

— Кора? Что случилось? — спросил он, надеясь, что смог совладать с голосом и ничем себя не выдал.

Кора дико на него посмотрела и выпалила:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— В чем? — Дерек положил руки ей на плечи. — У тебя все хорошо? С Лидией все в порядке? Что случилось? Мне нужно помочь тебе сбежать отсюда?

Дикий взгляд Коры смягчился, и она улыбнулась.

— О боже, нет, успокойся. Но я рада, что ты готов пойти на такое ради меня.

— Ты моя младшая сестра, — напомнил Дерек. — Ради тебя я готов пойти на что угодно.

— Вот и отлично! — весело сказала Кора. _Слишком_ весело. — Как насчет произнести речь на завтрашнем приеме?

— Что? — опешил Дерек. — Кора, _я не могу_ произносить речи! Разве не Лора за это отвечала?

— Она не может, — Кора обхватила себя руками и пожала плечами, — и она спросила есть ли кто-то еще… Я ответила, что не о чем беспокоиться, она совершенно не обязана. Но, пожалуйста, ты ведь сможешь? — Пожалуйста.

— Почему Лора не может этого сделать? — Дерек знал, что это прозвучало раздраженно, но ему было плевать. Он любил свою младшую сестру, но ненавидел стоять перед толпой и толкать речи, особенно стоять перед толпой и толкать речи о любви.

Кора умоляюще округлила глаза.

— Она просила не говорить. Она еще не готова заявить во всеуслышание об этом, понимаешь? Но ей, вероятно, придется пропустить прием. Вся эта еда, <i>и все такое</i>.

— Еда? Чем ей вообще еда могла не угод… — Дерек поймал многозначительный взгляд Коры, вспомнил, как Лора исчезла раньше, чем принесли еду, и вся картина моментально сложилась в его голове. — О боже, _она беременна?_

— Ш-ш-ш! — прошипела Кора, но глаза ее блестели. — Она ничего не хотела говорить, потому что это мой праздник, но они с Майклом собираются всем рассказать, когда мы с Лидией вернемся из медового месяца. Но давай вернемся к нашей дилемме. Ее не будет на приеме, так что как насчет сказать речь вместо нее? Ради меня? Ради обеих твоих сестер?

Дерек застонал, скорбно потер лицо и крепко обнял Кору.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я сделаю это.

— Ты самый лучший, — пискнула и обвила руками его шею Кора. С меня причитается. Наверное, можешь просто использовать уже написанную Лорой речь, если хочешь. Я уверена, что у нее уже готовы карточки с заметками.

Дерек заворчал, стараясь казаться расстроенным, но на самом деле он был слишком счастлив за обеих его сестер, чтобы по настоящему возмущаться.

Кора отстранилась и ткнула его в плечо.

— Кстати, мне очень нравится Дэнни.

— О? — Дерек с облегчением расслабился. — Я рад. Мне он тоже нравится.

— Я знаю, дурашка, — Кора показала ему язык. — Это видно. Я рада, что ты пришел не один.

— Ага, я тоже, — Дерек с трудом подавил желание добавить _«Ты бы сдурела, если бы все узнала»._

— Я имею в виду, что планировала свести тебя с одним из друзей Лидии, но рада, что могу этого избежать.

— Ты планировала сделать что? — Дерек толкнул ее в спину. — Ты собиралась свести меня со знакомым своей жены?

— О, ну, вы в принципе и раньше были знакомы, — Кора махнула рукой. — Думаю, ты его должен помнить. Или нет. Мы вместе учились в старшей школе всего за год до твоего выпуска, но он был в команде младшей лиги по лакроссу. Стайлз Стилински? Он…

Услышав имя, Дереку показалось, что он пропустил удар в солнечное сплетение.

— Стайлз? — хрипло переспросил он.

— Ох, — удивленно воскликнула Кора. — Ты реально его помнишь?

— Они с Эрикой друзья, — сказал Дерек, что было полной и абсолютной правдой и не имело абсолютно никакого отношения к тому, откуда он знал Стайлза.

— Ага, Лидия подумала, что из вас получилась бы хорошая парочка. Но потом, — Кора толкнула его локтем, — ты пошел и самостоятельно нашел себе парня, не сказав никому из нас. Я так горжусь. Немного раздражена тем, что я не могу сыграть роль свахи **для** свахи, но в остальном горда, — она наморщила лоб. — Ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь странно.

Дерек бросил на нее взгляд, который, как он надеялся, передал всю глубину его отвращения.

— Странно. Я выгляжу странно. Спасибо, Кора. Одной только этой фразы достаточно, чтобы я не произносил речь завтра.

— Ой! — Кора практически повисла на нем. — Прости, прости, пожалуйста, ты ведь скажешь ее завтра?

Он закатил глаза и недостоверно попытался стряхнуть ее, но, по крайней мере, она отвлеклась от расспросов о нем.

Дереку хватит и этого.


End file.
